


A Very Warm Christmas

by georgepoggers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I love this story so much, bros being bros, dream being soft, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgepoggers/pseuds/georgepoggers
Summary: Dream and George spend their first christmas together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	A Very Warm Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Short but simple and sweet. A personal favorite of mine. (ignore the lack of grammar. this was typed on the notes app and i dont have someone proofreading for me) follow me on twitter - @georgepoggers

its christmas time. the festivity is thick in the air and joy warms the hearts of millions around the world. this would be the first christmas dream and george would be spending together.

they had decided to stay at george’s place in the uk in order to get the true christmas experience: snow, extremely cold temperatures, the works. dream was a florida boy, and didnt have much experience in the snow.

one evening, a few nights before christmas, a blizzard overtook england, burying the boys in the snow. dream was thrilled; he had never seen so much at one time. he begged george to let them go outside and goof around in the snow. of course, george caved and they embarked on their journey.

upon getting outside, dream immediately dropped to the ground to make a snow angel.

“come on george, make one with me!!” he giggled out in excitement.

“snow angels are for kids, dream,” george shook his head with a large grin on his face.

“so what? this is our first christmas together. i want to make memories with you,” dream said as he gestured to the ground next to him. george grumbled as he reluctantly laid down on the ground next to dream. he spread out his arms and legs, creating an angel figure in the snow. as he lifted his hands up, his fingers brushed against dreams puffy jacket. he took this moment to look over at dream.

the pure ecstasy that was present on dreams face was something that would warm the soul of anyone. his eyes were glowing with a big goofy grin on his face. the skin next to his eyes wrinkled up as he began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

“whats so funny?” george asked as he began to laugh too.

“nothing, im just so happy to finally be here with you,” dream started to collect himself and turned his head to look at george.

and they stared, and stared... and stared at each other. they didnt need to say anything. they just looked into each others eyes, with their cheeks growing a deep rosy red from the cold earth pressing against their bodies.

“merry christmas, george.”

“merry christmas, dream.”


End file.
